Heartful Punch
Heartful Punch, real name Kokoro Aichi, is a popular magical girl who found most of her success as a solo fighter, before forming a non-thematic duo with Alchemical Water. She attends Future's Promise. Biography Kokoro's mother, Mitsuki, was a blue-themed magical girl called Moonlight Spear, who gave birth to Kokoro when she was 17 and still had her powers. Soon after Kokoro was born, her mother's powers flowed into her and she died soon after. HP’s powers got stronger when she became a magical girl because of her mother‘s power, and her eyes are colored blue because of this as well. Because of her mother’s power, HP knew that she would inevitably become a magical girl. She was determined to fight from a young age, because she wanted to help people and understand her mother better. HP greatly admires her mother. HP lives alone in the Future’s Promise dorms. This is because when her powers first awoke, her father was terrified, and tried to convince her not to fight. However, HP was dead set on fighting, and they argued for a long time. When HP informed her counselor of her home situation, they offered to move her to the Future’s Promise dorms, and she accepted. Heartful Punch is among the most popular magical girls, which is especially impressive considering she fights solo. For example, the magazine on the first page of the series has an article on her, she's been on various talk shows, has official merchandise, a manager, and numerous fans. Fittingly, HP wears her heart on her sleeve. She's usually outgoing and friendly, but when she's upset it shows. HP also has a thing for nicknames, giving them to other magical girls (Snoozy and Curls) and even monsters. She has a calico cat with green eyes named Kicks, who is the first mammalian pet seen in the comic. Although the boarding house she lives in does not allow pets, HP does not care. After the deaths of three of the members of Team Alchemical, she was one of the only people to offer emotional support to the grieving Undine, with the two becoming close friends. She's also confessed to Undine that the reason she fights solo is that she is afraid to handle any teammates coming to harm because of her. She recently formed an unofficial, non-thematic duo with Undine. HP’s mother’s young pregnancy as a magical girl, and the CDD’s refusal to make information about magical girl pregnancies public, forced her daughter to think deeply about the culture surrounding magical girls and their work. HP believes that the reason the CDD does not make this information more widespread is that revealing this information would force the public to realize that magical girls aren’t the perfect, beautiful warriors they’re idolized as, and that the realization that magical girls are as flawed and human as anyone else means that they don’t exist to fight and die for the city. Cube has confirmed that HP is not straight, and she is most likely either bi or lesbian, as she is shown to have a crush on Undine. Appearance Kokoro is a tall, strong Japanese girl with long, straight hair and bangs. Before she had the Dream, she had black, wavy hair and blue eyes. After becoming a Magical Girl, her hair turned pink, although her eyes did not change color as she inherited the blue eyes her mother had had as a Magical Girl. Her pupils are heart-shaped and her symbol is a pink heart with an explosion in it, and is located on the back of her right hand. When transformed, Heartful Punch's clothing transforms into a dress with a baggy, light pink top with a chest plate; a poofy skirt, a long scarf around her neck. Her top has detached, light pink puffy sleeves with purple cuffs. Her chestplate is pink, heart-shaped and purple rimmed, with matching shoulder pads. HP's skirt has a top layer with a pink, heart-shaped cutout between a lighter pink peplum. The bottom layer of her skirt is dark purple with a pink stripe at the bottom, is trimmed with light pink lace, and she wears dark purple shorts underneath. HP also wears dark purple, knee-length boots with light pink soles and pink, heart-shaped kneepads. Her boots also have long, light pink spats with dark purple buttons. Her accessories include a pink and dark purple hair clip of her symbol on the right side of her head, a dark purple belt, thigh-high dark purple stockings, large pink gauntlets with pink wrist guards and heart-shaped pads on the backs of her hands, she wears light pink gloves underneath that have dark purple fingers. She sports a dark purple scarf, which loops thickly around her neck and flows out behind her, fading to very light pink. The end of HP's scarf is constantly in motion and forms a holographic heart that "spits out" smaller hearts behind it. Relationships Father - Kokoro and her father clash about her choice to become a magical girl, which terrifies him due to losing her mother, Moonlight Spear to the monsters. They frequently argued about the topic, and Kokoro eventually decided to move into a dorm to attend Future's Promise against his wishes. Moonlight Spear - Mitsuki gave birth to Kokoro when she was 17, and still a magical girl. During her birth, Mitsuki' s powers depleted, and were given to Kokoro. While Kokoro doesn't remember her, she was very depressed about the absence of her mother. Kokoro greatly respects her, and was a large part of her deciding to become a magical girl. Undine - The two initially met during an encounter while on duty, though Kokoro didn't know the tragic story of what happened to Team Alchemical at the time. The two would hang out during lunch and on duty, and Kokoro even offered to be part of an unofficial team with Undine. Kokoro encourages Undine to be stronger and not be so hard on herself, while slowly opening herself up to the blue magical girl. In chapter 11, when asked if she liked Undine, Kokoro got very flustered and defensive, dodging the question in embarrassment. Trivia * Kokoro, HP's real name, is Japanese for "heart". Behind the Name - Kokoro * While the alt-text calls her fists "Lefty" and "Righty,“ Cube has stated that canonically HP calls her fists "Hopes" and "Dreams.” * She cuts her bangs herself and admits that they look quite foolish before she styles them. * Cube has said that Heartful Punch would be in Gryffindor. * While she does not like vegetables, she is partial to beets. * According to Kokoro, her costume used to have black in it during her angsty period when she was 13. * Kokoro reveals to Undine that she takes anti-depressants. * In chapter 11, Kokoro is revealed to have developed a crush on Undine. References Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters